Sesshoumarus' Little Girl
by crab09
Summary: He was a playboy back in High School resulting in his daughter Kagome. He didn't want her, but after he realizes she's not going anywhere, he tries to be a father and keep up his playboy reputation..and maybe actually find love. Sess/Rin


_**Sesshoumarus' Little Girl**_

AN: **WARNING THIS FIC IS RATED M, THERE WILL BE LEMONS/SEX OF ALL KINDS! IF YOU ARE EASILY OFFENDED BY THE THINGS IN MY STORY SUCH AS CURSING, VIOLENCE, AND CRUELTY TO CHILDREN TURN BACK NOW!!!!** Oh yea...I don't own Inuyasha or anyone in it, that's that Rumiko Takahashi person, or songs I put in here. I do however own that hoe bag Sophia in my story...lol. Enjoy!

This is a story about Sesshoumaru and him trying to raise his daughter Kagome. The thing is, he doesn't want to be a dad and al he wants to do is party with his friends and have sex with every gorgeous girl he meets. Kagome came to be from a one-night stand at a party Sesshoumaru attended and he had sex with the new school slut Sophia . So hope that was enough to tease you cuz that's all I'm telling....yall likey? On with the story!! **LIME IN THIS CHAPTER!!!!**

**The Party **

The blaring loud music of the song "Like A Pimp" by David Banner could be heard pulsating all through the large house. The two ocuppants of an upstairs bathroom paid it no mind as they got ready to fuck each others brains out. The young girl no older than sixteen, was Sophia De La Cruz who just came from Cuba with her family. Sophia was a sexy human girl with a wild streak . She has curly black hair with an all red underside she had dyed that stopped just above her shoulder blades. She was caramel tan with alluring emerald eyes. She has her nose pierced on the right side with a small silver hoop going through the hole, a tongue piercing that hides behind her full red lips. She has a small button nose that some would call cute even. She is a short girl standing at 5' even with a long slender neck, full breasts, tiny waist, that flares out to wide hips, a Beyonce booty, long thick, but toned legs with tiny feet. The man getting ready to smash her however was a devilishly sexy sight to behold himself. He was eighteen year old Sesshoumaru Takahashi the school's finest playboy and football player. He stood at 6'3" with short silver hair, molten amber eyes, and he was strong and all muscle. Perfect muscled biceps with a full sleeve tattoo on his left arm consisting of an angry dragon starting with the big head at the top of his shoulder and the rest wrapping all the way down his arm to his hand. Moving down his body to his beautifully sculpted pecs, to his hard six pack..you could really tell that he worked out alot. Right now a little lower was a **HUGE** bulge in his somewhat baggy jeans, and it was ready to do some damage.

"You gunna fuck me papi or what?" Sophia asked him with a big dimpled grin ready to take his cock on.

Sesshoumaru just smirked and grabbed her forcefully by the back of her head and yanked into his hard body right before he slanted his perfect lips over her big full ones. Both fought a war of the tongues, both tongue rings of the wo scraped together clinking and clacking against the other as the shoved each others tongue down the others throats. Hand still in her hair gripping the other moved to grab her her left breast pinching the ring through her thin almost see through white top showing as her being braless. He kept pinching, pulling and twisting before doing the same to the other. Tired of the deterence of her shirt, he quickly breaks apart from her from her swollen lips and rips her shirt over her head from the bottom and tosses it without a care somewhere by the tub.

He grabs her breast and crushes them together laving both with his wet tongue. He flicks his tongue rapidly back and forth over making her pant and moan at his pleasurable muscle. He nips at her nipple rings tugging and pulling on them while at the same time she's fumbling to rip his belt open to get her big prize. Wanting to see where he can do the most damage in his drunken mind he moves down her body as she stands up against the sink counter. His tongue leaves a wet trail to her belly button where he tugs at the ring making her gasp out loud.

"Keep going papi, I'm so wet for you right now."she moans out in her sexy spanish accent.

"I know you are bitch, I can already smell it, I'm gonna eat you up till your screaming my name for everyone to hear." he said smirking thinking about hard he was going to fuck her.

He reaches her booty shorts and roughly rubs her pussy through the tight material of the denim rubbing on her clit making liquid make a wet mark showing just how horny really she was for The Great Sesshoumaru. He rips open her clasp o her jeans and yanks down her zipper. He stands back a little while she strip teases for him slowly pulling down her shorts showing once again her lack of wearing underclothes. Apparently she was pulling her pants off a little to slow for Sess before he picked her up by her round ass and propped her up on the sink counter, raised her legs high in the air while she leaned back on her elbows and pulled her shorts off the rest of the way for her.

"Bitch, trying to fucking tease me. I'm going to make you beg for this cock." He stated a feral look in his eye tinting pink from his beast.

Sophia of course just grinned licking her lips sexily at the mention of cock. _This bitch is such a slut, _Sesshoumaru thought. But in truth he could care less because all he wanted at the moment was to get his dick wet. While she was still leaning back , Sesshoumaru pushed her uphoisted legs back towards her head then dove in licking up and don her tight slit, he circle her clit, red from his rubbing before he ran over it with his tongue ring making her jump and moan even louder.

"Aye! That's it baby right there, don't stop!!" she sreamed at him getting even louder at he bit her clit.

"Shit babe, you taste so fucking good!" he said to her enjoying her like a fat kid loves cake.

As she screamed and moaned, he continued to to lap at her pussy, him eating every part of her stimulating her more and more closer to her orgasm. He moved back to focusing on her clit moving his tongue faster and faster at a speed that only a youkai like Sesshoumaru could reach.

"SI PAPI, SI! AYE! SI! OH CHATOS! IR A MI PRÓXIMAMENTE!" she screamed to him. He had no clue what she was saying, but he couldn't lie..it turned him on even more.

Right as she was almost there with her juices flowing out like the Hoover Dam, he removed his tongue and she bagan cursing him for all he's worth shouting WHY? but in spanish. He decided he had enough of playing with her and quickly stripped off his black muscle shirt showing his gorgeous muscled body and next shedding of his pants that now seemes three sizes to little for his fourteen inch cock. He lastly removed his boxers now wearing nothing and Sophia stared hard at the killing machine between his toned legs. For a second she was almost afraid, but she had no time to think on it as Sess caught her staring. He smirked at her and picked her up off the counter, he set her on her feet then turned her to face the mirror. Sesshoumaru presses his long and very think dick into her backside and grinned at her flushed face through the mirror

"Your going to watch me fuck you bitch, and by the time where through I'm going to have had put both your holes to some good use." His dirty words made her shiver all the way to her core and all she cold do was anticipate that big sword in her tiny cunt for a long time. Sesshoumaru caught her shiver and once again grinned at her through the mirror and thought _let the fun begin._

_My Spanish translation:_

_Si- yes_

_Chatos- shit_

_Ir a mi PRÓXIMAMENTE- Im going to come_

What do yall think?! Sorry this was just a tease for all you dirty minds! LOL

Review me and tell me what you think


End file.
